Flood
The Flood 'is an alien parasite, possibly of extragalactic origin. The Flood has been present in the Milky Way galaxy for at least 100,000 years, when they fought a destructive war with an advanced ancient alien race known as the Forerunners. The Forerunners activated a series of weapons of mass destruction on a galactic scale located on ring-shaped artificial worlds that would later become known as Halos, destroying both the Flood, themselves, and any other sentient life in the galaxy, save for those species kept in an extragalactic artificial world known as the Ark. The Flood would be unleashed again when both the United Nations Space Command and their enemies, a coalition of alien races known as the Covenant Empire stumbled across one of the rings. The Covenant unintentionally released Flood specimens kept in stasis on the ring, which quickly killed or assimilated most of the UNSC and Covenant troops on "Halo". The Flood threat was destroyed when UNSC SPARTAN John-117, better known as Master Chief, destroyed the Halo ring by detonating the fusion reactors of a destroyed UNSC starship. The Flood would later be unleashed again on a second Halo ring and the Ark, this time in a more advanced state led by a hivemind known as the Gravemind. The Flood was finally defeated when Master Chief destroyed the Flood-infested Ark. Battle vs. Lambent (by SPARTAN 119) *'Flood: 20 (five of each form) *'Lambent': 20 (Five of each form) A devastated city 20 Lambent, five polyps, five Lambent Locust, five Wretches, and five Gunkers walked through the streets of the deserted, abandoned city. Suddenly, a group of five Flood Infection forms charge at the Lambent. Most of the Flood are easily cut down by the Lambent, but one infection form latches onto a Lambent Locust and infects it. The Lambent Locust shoot two polyps with its Hammerburst, killing them, before the infected Lambent itself is killed by the arm blade of a Gunker. (Flood: 15, Lambent: 17). Suddenly, a rocket from an M41 SSM launcher impacts one of the Gunkers, blowing apart the giant Lambent in a flash of fire. The combined force of the rocket blast and the Gunker exploding on death killed two more Polyps. (Flood: 15, Lambent: 14) A Flood Stalker Form jumps down from a partially destroyed building, lunging at the Lambent Locust, only to be killed by a grenade from a Boomshot. The five Lambent Locust open fire with their weapons, a Retro Lancer round hitting a Flood Combat Form armed with the rocket launcher in infection form in its chest, killing it instantly. (Flood: 13, Lambent 14). The remaining Flood Combat Forms charge at the Lambent Locust, firing their weapons. A Lambent Locust is cut down by plasma rifle fire, as another is riddled with buckshot from a Flood combat form's shotgun. As the shotgunner flood is pumping the M90, however, he gets cut down by a Locust with a Gnasher shotgun (Flood: 12, Locust: 12) The Lambent Wretches go off to attack the Flood, meeting a group of five Flood Carrier forms moving the other direction. The Wretches try to attack the Carrier forms, which self destruct, causing an explosion that consumes all five Carrier Forms and all five Lambent Wretches (Flood: 7, Lambent: 7). The four remaining Flood Pure forms transform, two into Ranged Forms attached to walls, and two in Tank forms. One of the Tank Forms crushes the last Lambent Polyp under foot, the exploding Lambent doing little damage to the hulking Form. Meanwhile, the Ranged Forms fire a hail of spikes at the Lambent Gunkers with the force of bullets, killing two of them. (Flood:7, Lambent: 4). The remaining two Gunkers each throw a ball of Emulsion "gunk", killing the two Flood Ranged forms as the the Tank forms advance on the last two Gunkers. The first Flood Tank form strikes the Gunker over the head, killing it, only to be impaled on the arm blade of the second Gunker. (Flood: 4, Lambent: 3) The final pair Flood Combat forms fire their MA5B and BR55 rifles at the two surviving Lambent Locust, killing both of them after a short firefight. Meanwhile, the Gunker kills the second Tank form with a ball of Emulsion "gunk". Finally, The Gunker turns towards the Flood Combat forms. One of the Combat Forms drops its MA5B and picks up the M41 SSM rocket launcher and takes aim at the Gunker. The Combat Form fires the second rocket tube. The 102mm rocket impacts the Gunker and detonates, killing the giant lambent. (Flood: 2, Lambent: 0) Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saya (by SPARTAN 119) "Saya" walked into the Flood-infested Covenant Holy City, High Charity. Saya stood on the roof and crept up on a Flood Tank Form that was unaware of her presence, before she lunged at the Flood and thrust the claws at the end of her tentacles into the creature. The Flood Pure form was merely angered and knocked Saya off it, throwing her across the room, on the Flood Biomass-covered wall. Saya was minimally injured by this and got up, taking aim at the Flood and spitting a stream of acid it at the Flood Tank Form. The Flood Pure Form transformed into a Stalker Form shortly before Saya spat her acid, the acid stream going over the head of the new, shorter Flood Form. The Stalker form lunged at a Saya, pinning her to the floor and biting at her with its sharp teeth. Saya flattened out her body and slid under the Flood Pure Form and attacking it with her claws, tentacles, and teeth from behind. The Flood Stalker form jumped again, dislodging Saya's tentacles as it went. As Saya regenerated from the damage caused by the Pure Form's attacks, the Stalker Form climbed onto the ceiling. The Stalker Form transformed into a Ranged Form. The Ranged Form fired a hail of spikes with the force of bullets. Saya was perforated by the attack, tearing through her flesh. It would take her a while to regenerate from this. Saya spat another stream of acid at the Flood Pure Form. The acid made a hissing sound as it burned the alien's flesh. The Flood Pure Form was wounded, but not dead. The Pure Form transformed into a Tank Form, jumped to the floor and charged at the wounded Saya. The massive clawed hand of the Tank Form slammed into the smaller alien, its claws cutting into her flesh. The Tank Form slashed at Saya again and again, striking her with its claws and stomping on her until she as torn clean in half. The two halves of "Saya" lay motionless on the floor as the Flood Tank Form roared in triumph. Winner: The Flood Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Xenomorph (by JWarrior89) A high wind blows across the colony of Hadley's Hope. The facility appears to be completely deserted; its compounds and hallways are completely devoid of life. However, there is no doubt something terrible has happened; the walls are scorched with gunfire, and parts of the walls and floor have been burned through as though by acid... In the skies above the colony, a slipspace portal opens up, and two ships emerge; one of them is the UNSC carrier''Hawaii'', and the other is the Covenant cruiser Trial By Fire. Both ships appear to be covered in some sort of fungus, spores clouding the skies as they rapidly descend. With a roar, both ships pass over the colony, crashing a distance away. The resulting shockwave rattles the facility; windows shatter and vehicles are sent flying. For a few moments, there is only silence. Then, suddenly, something emerges from the Hawaii. It appears from a distance to be a man, but when is leaps forward to the ground below, it becomes obvious it is anything but. What was once a human being is now a zombielike creature, with rotting skin, a dislocated neck, and a trio of small tentacles sticking out of its chest. The creature raises its Assault Rifle and races towards Hadley's Hope as other similar life forms, both human and Covenant, emerge from their respective ships and follow. In the depths of the colony, an army of Xenomorphs, alerted by the shockwave from the ships crashing, spread throughout the facility. Having previously killed and harvested the inhabitants of Hadley's Hope, their numbers have increased greatly. Sensing their new prey approaching, they climb along the walls and ceilings, hide in crevices and the shadows, and wait. After a few moments, a swarm of Flood Combat Forms appears, racing down the hallway. As they pass underneath a gap in the ceiling, a Xenomorph spears the last one with its tail and pulls it upward. The parasite itself, however, has remained unharmed, and promptly sprays the Xenomorph with bullets. The creature shrieks with pain, but its acid blood also covers the Combat Form, killing it. Both creatures fall to the floor with a loud thud. All the noise has alerted the other Combat Forms, who turn around just as the other Xenomorph Drones swarm out of the hole and attack. The Combat Forms rush forward to meet them, firing wildly. A Drone is cut down with assault rifle fire, and two more are killed by an infected Elite with a Plasma Rifle. One of the Drones spits acid at a Combat Form, hitting it on the arm. The creature roars with pain as the acid burns through his flesh, its arm dropping to the floor. However, this does not slow it down; on the contrary, it runs straight at the Drone and strikes it across the face with its remaining arm. Enraged, the Drone leaps upon the Combat Form and rips it apart. Another Combat Form aims with its Plasma Rifle, but without warning, a Drone drops down from above, pinning it to the ground. It tries to sink its teeth into the Combat Form, but is thrown off. As it gets to its feet, the two Drones are fried with plasma fire. With a roar, the remaining Combat Forms rush forward, deeper into the facility. Several Combat Forms enter a room filled with Xenomorph eggs. As they pass by, the eggs slowly open up, and several Facehuggers leap at them. The Combat Forms open fire, blasting all of them out of the air except for one, which latches onto the face of an Elite Combat Form... or rather, where its face should have been. Instead, the facehugger had simply latched onto the Parasite that had infected the Elite. As there is no mouth to implement the embryo into, the Facehugger is helpless as the Combat Form rips it off and smashes it on the floor. Elsewhere, a trio of Flood Carrier Forms waddle slowly through a large room, unaware they are being stalked by a group of Xenomorph Drones. Two of the Drones leap on the Carrier Forms, biting, clawing, and scratching them furiously, while another lands in front of one and spears it with its tail. However, this backfires horribly, as the Carrier Forms explode with the force of grenades, blasting the Drones back and killing one of them instantly. As the other two Drones crash to the floor, a swarm of Infection Forms are released from the Carrier Forms. They immediately latch themselves on the Drones, jabbing at them with their tentacles, trying to pierce their spinal cords. The Drones thrash around, clawing at the Infection Forms, killing a few of them, but the rest begin to wear away at the Xenomorphs. The Drones' wounds begin to bleed, killing more of the infection forms and burning holes in the floor. The Drones manage to get to their feet just as more Infection Forms appear and scurry toward them. The Combat Forms enter a chamber in the middle of the colony. Above them, a large number of Xenomorph Warriors crawl along the ceiling, preparing to pounce. One of them leaps upon a Combat Form and bites into the parasite with its secondary mouth, killing it instantly. A Combat Form fires its shotgun, blowing a gaping whole in its side. The other Combat Forms open fire, but the Warriors crawl along the ceiling at lightning speeds, dodging around and leaping to avoid the shots. Unknown to the Flood, several more Warriors have snuck around behind them. They leap forward and tear into the Combat Forms, clawing, biting, and stinging. One Combat Form aims its rocket launcher, but suddenly the grate below its feet bursts open and a Warrior grabs it by the legs, dragging it below. As it does so, the Combat Form fires its rocket launcher upward, striking a Warrior on the ceiling and causing it to erupt in a shower of acid. The remaining combat forms are covered in the blood and dissolve. The Xenomorph Warriors shriek in victory, but are cut short by a hailstorm of sharp spikes from above; a trio of Flood Pure Forms, currently in their Ranged Form, are clinging to the ceiling. Several Warriors are cut down, but the rest quickly crawl up the walls towards the Ranged Forms. When they get too close, the Pure Forms switch to Stalker Forms and crawl forward, striking at the Warriors. A few are knocked to the ground and die on impact, but one of the Stalker Forms is overwhelmed by the Warriors; it loses its grip, falls to the ground, and is clawed and stabbed to death. The other two Stalker Forms drop to the ground and switch to the Tank Form. With a roar, they begin smashing the Warriors, punching them so hard their faces cave in, and sending them flying into the walls. Within a minute the Warriors are all dead. The Tank Forms roar, which is quickly drowned out by a shriek; they turn around to see two Xenomorph Praetorians leap to the ground in front of them. The Tank forms roar and charge, as do the Praetotians. One of the Tank Forms delivers a hard punch to a Praetorian's face; it stumbles back, then retaliates by ramming into the Tank Form and sending it to the floor. Its spits acid on the Tank Form, which roars in pain as the acid dissolves it. The Praetorian finishes it off with several stabs with its tail, then turns to face the remaining Tank Form, which is locked in combat with the other Praetorian. The Tank Form punches one Praetorian, avoids a stab from the other's tail, grabs it and throws it across the room. The other Praetorian, however, manages to stab it through the middle with its tail. The Tank Form grabs the Praetorian and punches it repeatedly, crushing its head. However, this covers its fist in acid, and it roars in pain as the other Praetorian charges. Suddenly, a pair of loud, distorted screeches fill the air. The Praetorian looks up to see a pair of Xenomorph Drones, now infected by the Flood, on the ceiling. They drop down and attack the Praetorian, able to avoid its attacks due to their superior speed, striking at it repeatedly with their tails. The Praetoeian leaps at one of them, but misses, and both Xenomorph Flood Forms leap upon it, biting and scratching. The Praetorian screeches and throws them off, but it immediately met with a savage punch by the Tank Form, senting it to the floor. The Tank Form and the infected Xenomorphs lay seige to the Praetorian, punching, stabbing, scratching, and biting, until eventually it stops moving. Sensing no more Xenomorphs nearby, the three Flood creatures let out a cry of victory. WINNER: The Flood Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gordon Freeman (by EvilScorpion7) No battle written. Winner: The Flood Expert's Opinion The Flood defeated Gordon due to their, powerful weapons, varied forms and enhanced strength. Gordons' armor was also not very protective against flood infection. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Skynet (by Prometheus5) Battle being written. Winner: It is a Tie. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors